dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz (Dragon Ball Advanced)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Mid-Level Soldier (formerly) Elite Galactic Patrolman |Allegiance=Saiyan Army (formerly) Galactic Patrol |Classification= |Affiliations= Raditz (Alternate Dimension counterpart) Bardock (father/fusee) Gine: AW (mother) Kakarot (brother/fusee) Chi-Chi: AW (wife) Hyōtan (son) Qurita (daughter) Trunks (nephew/student) Kami: AW (mentor) Cus (mentor) }} Raditz (ゼノのラディッツ Zeno no Radditsu) is the Alternate World Counterpart of Raditz and Bardock's first son and Kakarot's older brother. Personality Xeno Raditz is often accused of being soft, gentle, and modest by his brother and father despite taking delight in such a description. Like any Saiyan, he enjoys fighting strong opponents, but never to point of killing. However, he doesn't rule out killing as he often puts the safety the innocent above all else. Appearance Raditz is mostly similar to his counterpart in appearance, except that he wears a brown and black coloured Galactic Patrol suit in a similar style as Jaco except he doesn't have sleeves. His armoured gloves are similar to his counterpart's, boots, and brown pants. Biography Xeno Bardock's team was wiped out by Dodoria's Team and resulted in him unlocking Super Saiyan. He decimated the Frieza Force after eliminating Frieza and be exiled due fearing King Vegeta fearing a rebellion before joining the Galactic Patrol in Age 750 where his father effectively makes the universe a better place. Xeno Piccolo helped Xeno Kakarot after his son was kidnapped by Xeno Nappa and Xeno Vegeta. They are easily defeated as Xeno Raditz transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time and nearly kills them in the battle. Xeno Piccolo than attempted to turn on the two and tried to infect Xeno Raditz, but he was defeated. Powers Xeno Raditz, after being summoned by Chronoa, was considered to be equal in power to Ultimate Gohan. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Saturday Crush - An energy sphere used by Xeno Raditz and one of his Signature attacks. **Saturday Crash **Shining Friday **Vacation Delete **Father-Son Saturday Crush *Begone/Single Sunday - An energy wave used by Xeno Raditz and one of his signature attacls. **Double Sunday **Weekend **Father-Son Sunday ***Family Sunday **Black Sunday - A more powerful version of Begone used in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He creates two energy spheres and combines them together in order to fire a massive energy sphere before causing it to disperse into a volley of ki blasts. *Time Pass *Spirit Bomb - Taught to him by Cus. **Large Spirit Bomb - Xeno Raditz created this as Goku was fighting Xeno Kakarot as his doppelganger was in the Legendary Super Saiyan form, only to transfer the ki collected into Goku. ***Spirit Bomb Ki Transfer - After creating a Large Spirit Bomb, Xeno Raditz transfer the collected ki into Goku as he regains his energy, and is able to gain a large power boost. *Ki Transfer *Final Spirit Cannon - Bardock taught both his sons how to use Final Spirit Cannon **Rebellion Trigger ***Family Rebellion - A Team attack with Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Bardock; firing the Rebellion Trigger at close range. *Evil Containment Wave - Xeno Raditz was taught by Future Trunks and the Time Patrol to use the Evil Containment Wave and was able to use it without killing himself. *Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A barrage of energy blasts. Forms and Transformation Super Saiyan Enraged by Xeno Vegeta's treatment of his nephew, this caused Xeno Raditz to snap and transform into a Super Saiyan, causing the normally soft and gentle Saiyan to become harsh and brutal just like his counterpart. However, after several years of training, he was able to master the form. Super Saiyan 2nd Grade During his fight with Super Saiyan Paragus: BR - Xeno Raditz's senses that the Saiyan is stronger than him due to the power boosts received from Grandpara which allowed his base form equal in power to Xeno Raditz's Super Saiyan form as result Xeno Raditz decided to enter his Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form. In this form; his hair becomes wilder and his muscle mass swell reducing his speed as a result. Super Saiyan 2 In anticipation of fighting Xeno Innocent Bu, Xeno Raditz trains with his father and the students of Xeno Master Roshi. He was able to unlock Super Saiyan 2 and advanced his powers to point of mastering Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3 After being summoned by Chronoa, Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz are given Time Passes and ordered to train in the Room of Spirit and Time on Conton City where they undergo intense training under Cus. While they were obtaining the power achieved by Goku and Vegeta, they were able to awaken Super Saiyan 3. Golden Great Ape In order to get their power up, Cus used Face to give them the ability to transform into Golden Great Apes and ascend to Super Saiyan 4 as neither of them had ever lost their tails. Due to Xeno Raditz having better control over his Golden Great Ape than his counterpart, he was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 in just a few minutes. Super Saiyan 4 Due to Xeno Raditz having better control over his Golden Great Ape than his counterpart, he was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 in just a few minutes. He retains his armoured gloves, pants and boots while his upper uniform is destroyed as Earth-1985 are unable to achieve Super Saiyan Blue and are first to use Super Saiyan 4 instead. Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 Dial and Cooler transfer their energy to Xeno Raditz and enable Raditz to access Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 due to the energy he was able to retain from his fusion with Xeno Kakarot. He was able to access the form freely and started using it more than the regular Super Saiyan form. Marinna Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz head to back to Cus' time period to learn Marinna and fully masters its power. As a result, both brothers manage to complete all required training and can now use Spectral Super Saiyan forms for as long as they need to. Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Choosing not to waste time, Xeno Kakarot immediately powers up to Spectral Super Saiyan 4. While in this form, his hair is slightly wilder and remains the pure teal colour for both brothers. Unlike Xeno Trunks' variant, he possesses a double aura: one consisting of a golden aura and the other being a pure teal aura. Fusions Xeno Boditz Xeno Boditz (ボボディッツ; Bodittsu) is the Potara Fusion of Xeno Raditz and Xeno Bardock created during his training to fight Xeno Innocent Buu in order to calculate their power while fused. Xeno Kakatz Xeno Kakatz is the Fusion Dance of Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz. Xeno EX Kakatz Xeno EX Kakatz is the EX-Fusion of Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Alternate World characters